


Poe Dameron's Turbulent Tunes

by TheBabyScreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabyScreams/pseuds/TheBabyScreams
Summary: X-Wing Radio Presents: Late night cruising through the galaxy ft. barrel rolls & BB-8 with the occasional gay anthems ☆ #StormPilot ☆





	Poe Dameron's Turbulent Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> "...You need a pilot." "I need a pilot."

**Boogieman** ☆ _Childish Gambino_

 **Resistance☆** _Muse_

 **Rebel Rebel☆** _David Bowie_

 **Handsome☆** _The Vaccines_

 **Redbone☆** _Childish Gambino_

 **You Got It☆** _Roy Orbison_

 **LOVE. FEAT. ZACARI☆** _Kendrick Lamar_

 **Passionfruit☆** _Drake_

 **A Lonely Night☆** _The Weeknd_

 **I Feel It Coming☆** _The Weeknd_

 **Knights of Cydonia☆** _Muse_

 **Supermassive Black Holes☆** _Muse_

 **Heroes** ☆ _David Bowie_

 **I Always Knew☆** _The Vaccines_

 **End of Desire☆** _MUNA_

 **Winterbreak** ☆ _MUNA_

 **Green Light  ☆** _Lorde_

 **Homemade Dynamite☆** _Lorde_

 **Supercut☆** _Lorde_

 **Ribs☆** _Lorde_

 **Ivy☆** _Frank Ocean_

 **Boom Clap☆** _Charli XCX_

 **Run Away With Me☆** _Carly Rae Jepsen_

 **I Really Like You☆** _Carly Rae Jepsen_

 **Boy Problems☆** _Carly Rae Jepsen_

 **Let’s Get Lost☆** _Carly Rae Jepsen_

 **Cry☆** _Carly Rae Jepsen_

 **Slow Down☆** _Selena Gomez_

 **House on Fire☆** _Sia_

 **Footprints☆** _Sia_

 **Backseat (feat. Carly Rae Jepsen)☆** _Charli XCX_

 **Caught in the Middle☆** _Charli XCX_

 **Mystery of Love☆** _Sufjan Stevens_

 


End file.
